A Magician's Secret
by XxLILDreamerxX
Summary: Rosabella may seem like a normal, everyday street magician, but is that all there is too her? What is this Magician's secret? Talking and walking dolls, Jack in the boxes that come alive and lots and lots of sweets..whats going on here? A Break X OC fanfiction that is a redraft of my previous story with the same title.
1. Greetings

I'M BAAAAACK! Did you miss me? *bricked*  
Ahem, anyways as you may or may not know, I scrapped the story also known as 'A magician's secret' purely for the fact the the plot bunnies didn't like the amount I was paying them and went off to work for the easter bunny...I kid. No the real reason is because I lost all ideas what I was going to do with it so it was scrapped...BUT! I have gained new ideas (Thank you o' god of coffee and cake) and I have actually planned it out so it has minimal to no chance of being scrapped-Yay!  
On with the chapter! I do not own Padora Hearts, all I own are my own characters Rosabella and Joker.

* * *

"It has been decided then, the girl will be sent to the Reinsworth residences."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, is it really necessary to move her all the way to the Reinsworth residences? I'm sure they have their hands full already…"

"It is, if she stays here at headquarters any longer it will cause a big problem with our superiors, they were reluctant to keep her in the first place."

"…."

"Well don't just stand there find the girl, get her to pack her bags and take her, she's a nuisance to the headquarters! Get her out of here as fast as you can!"

"Yes sir!"

A nervous Riem stood before a pair of grand oak doors sighing to himself. He sighed again before knocking on the door to the room where he knew Sharon would be. He waited before hearing a 'come in'. He entered and bowed to the group.

"Good evening"

He looked up and saw the group before him. Sharon looked over her evening tea and smiled gently.

"Good evening Riem, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We have brought the guest that will be-"before Riem could finish what he was saying a loud yell echoed from behind him.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT SOME BAG OF FREAKEN FLOUR THAT YOU CAN TOSS OVER SHOULDER! PUT ME DOWN! ARGHH!"

Riem sighed in defeat. He could have guessed that she would make a ruckus; she was usually quiet in the carriage apart from the odd huff or two. Riem took of his glasses and started to clean them in frustration and nerves. Placing them back on his face he tried again.  
"We have brought the guest that will be staying with you until other arrangements have been placed." Pleased that he finished without any interruptions another troublesome thought washed over his mind. _Now I just need to wait for Robert to bring her in….but what if she has escaped? She has so many tricks up her sleeve it's unbelievable…oh please don't say she has managed to escape!_ Before Riem could worry any more a burly man, otherwise known as Robert, walked in with the guest over his shoulder.

"I said let me go! Put me down dammit!"

The guest yelled as she beat her fists against Roberts back. The group blinked at the site as Riem ran his hand down his face.

"Fine, I'll put you down." Robert smirked as he roughly dropped the girl onto the floor where she landed on her behind. The girl cussed and she stood up, her back facing the group.

"Oi oi, how could you drop a young woman onto her butt?! Actually, how could you roughly toss a woman onto your shoulder as if she was a bag of flour!? Huh!?" Placing her hands on her hips she glared at Robert who just looked down at her.  
"Oh? What woman? I didn't think you were a woman." He smirked as the girl narrowed her eyes even more. She opened her mouth, obviously about to retaliate before Robert cut in. "Riem, I'm going back to wait in the carriage." Riem nodded before Robert turned away and walked off. The girl glared and blew a raspberry at his retreating figure.

"Humph!" She turned her head and stuck her nose in the air. Riem coughed slightly, catching her attention. Her eyes widened and quickly spun round so that she was facing where the group was sitting. She took off a black tattered top hat and held it in a red gloved hand. She put her other arm behind her back and bowed. She looked up and smiled sweetly. Placing her hat back on her head she laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, sorry about that…A-anyway, the names Rosabella but just call me Rosa!" She grinned cheekily.

The group stared, taking in her appearance. A black tattered top hat with two playing cards tucked into the ribbon around it slightly fell over a pair of brown eyes. Her earth yellow [1] hair was tied into two low bunches that reached down to her knees. She wore a black coat over the top of a white shirt which had a red bow around its loose collar. On her lower half Rosa wore black pants that clung to her slim legs. On her feet she also wore black boots that reached up to just below her knees. Riem coughed and Rosa turned back to face him.  
"I must go." Riem bowed towards the group before placing his hand on Rosa's shoulder.  
"Behave; the superiors are still keeping an eye on you…" He mumbled before bowing once again and walking out of the grand doors. Rosa sighed and her shoulders sagged.

_Damn superiors, they still don't trust me then…hmm smart decision._

"Please, sit down." A gently voice beckoned Rosa out of her thought. Rosa looked over to the source of the gentle voice and smiled. She walked over to a free seat and took of her hat, coat and gloves. She rustled around in her coat pocket and brought out a black rag doll and placed it on her lap. The group introduced themselves and welcomed her. Oz blinked as he looked at the doll that was sitting in Rosa's lap. He shuddered slightly as its appearance gave off an eerie feeling. The doll was black with big red buttons for eyes. Over the dolls mouth were red vertical pieces of string giving off the idea that its mouth was sown shut. Rosa saw Oz stare at the doll out of the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, Joker looks rather weird, doesn't he..." She turned her body towards Oz and smiled sadly.

"A-ah, no, it's just that I have never seen nothing like it before...his names Joker, right?" Oz asked, flustered. Rosa nodded and smiled.  
"Yes...He's my best friend!" She said happily as she held the doll closer to her body.

_Awww, thanks Rosa! You're my best friend as well!_

"You're welcome...Joker..." She mumbled to herself. Alice looked up from her meat and tilted her head slightly.

"Did you say something?"

Rosa smiled and shook her head. "No, I didn't say anything!"

_Nothing at all~_

* * *

Whew! Thats done!

[1] Is that an actual hair colour? I know its a colour but a hair colour?

If you find any typos, please tell me! I am rubbish at proofreading and I don't always find all the mistakes.  
Anyway, please rate and review, constructive critism is always welcome, I am always looking for ways to improve!


	2. Mysterious duo

Le gasp! A new chapter so soon!? Yeah, that's what happens when you finish school before everyone else so you have nothing to do.  
*Ahem* Annnyway, moving on!  
I do not own Pandora as it belongs to our beloved Jun Mochizuki, otherwise known as the troll queen! (Is it alright if I call her that?) All I own are my own characters Rosa and Joker!

* * *

After having tea with the group, Rosa was shown to her room by a maid. After saying a 'thank you' to the maid, she kicked off her boots and wandered over to the clear balcony doors. Rosa stared out into the view and watched the sun set.

"You nearly got caught then."

Rosa turned to the source of the voice and saw that Joker was sitting up upon the plush bed. Rosa nodded and turned to watch the sun set; noting that the sky looked like it was splattered with blood.

"Mmm, B-Rabbit has sharper hearing than I expected her to have in her human form…it doesn't matter though."

Turning away from the balcony doors, Rosa padded to a night stand and lit a couple of candles to produce a soothing glow in the darkened room, she sighed and flopped down next to Joker.

"Hey, Rosa….Are we gonna tell everyone why we made it that the officers at Pandora sent us here?"

Rosa snorted as she started to undo the ribbon that was used to tie her hair. Shaking her long hair free of the ribbons she placed them on the night stand.  
"Yeah right Jokes. I'm going to casually mention over a cup of tea that we came here to go behind their backs and use all their information to get what I want and that my best friend isn't actually a doll but a chain that I sealed inside it. Yes Joker, I'm so totally going to tell them."

"Alright, alright, when you put it that way it was a stupid question."

Joker placed his 'hand' under his chin, the red threads over his mouth lengthening and shortening as he spoke. Rosa reluctantly got up from her comfortable spot to draw the curtains of the balcony doors. Walking back to her previous spot she started to peel her clothing off her body so that she could get changed into her night gown. Joker looked up to see her in her night gown, brushing her hair.

"You know, you look like a child in the night gown." He smirked as Rosa pouted at the comment.

"You know it's the only one that fits me, and anyway, I've grown…" She protested as she set down her brush on the night stand and started to gather up her clothing before stuffing the pile into her hat where it disappeared.

"Pffft, you haven't grown since you met me hahaha short ass!" Joker teased.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm not in a stuffed doll!" She blew a raspberry and climbed into bed. She settled down and patted the spot next to her. "Come on, let's sleep. We have an early start tomorrow."

Joker walked up to where Rosa had patted and snuggled underneath the covers. The pair bid each other goodnight and soon drifted off to dream land…

_"Mama, Papa, look I made a flower crown! Mama? Papa? Mama where are you? Papa?_

Brown eyes slowly opened to stare at the dark ceiling of the room. Tears gathered in the corners of them making Rosa rapidly blink to banish them.  
_ Dammit, stupid dream, how dare you make me cry when I promised I wouldn't any more._  
Rosa sighed and wiggled slightly to make herself comfortable again. Just as she was about to drift off a faint snore reached her ears. She sighed in frustration and tapped Joker to make him stop. But it didn't. Jokers' snores grew louder and Rosa finally had enough, sitting up she grabbed a pillow and placed it over Joker's small head hoping to drown out the sound of Jokers snores. But the attempt failed.  
"Oi, Joker! Shut up, I can't sleep with your snoring!" She whispered angrily, successfully stirring Joker awake.  
"Wah? No! I don't wanna be turned into a Bon bon!" He shouted groggily making Rosa roll her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're going on about but just stop snoring please…" She sighed tiredly before turning over and settling down, waiting with baited breath to see if Joker would start his irritating snores…he didn't. Sighing with relief Rosa finally drifted off to sleep again.

Sun trickled through the small gap between the curtains made Rosa stir from her sleep. She groggily opened her eyes and sat up to rub them, riding them of sleep. She yawned and stretched. Glancing over to Joker she saw that he was still sleeping

"Nuuh, don't eat me, I don't taste good…" Joker mumbled in his sleep making Rosa smile gently. The smile soon dropped as she remembered her dream. Shaking her head to get rid of it she quietly got out of bed and took out a clean set of clothes from her hat. She dressed quickly and quietly. As she tied up her hair she glanced at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room, noting the time to be too early for anyone else to be up. Rosa finished tying her hair and went to shake Joker up.

"Hey Jokes, wake up. Let's go already!"

She shook him roughly until he woke up "Come on, I wanna start what we wanted to do. Come on!" With that she grabbed him and stuffed him in her coat pocket leaving him no chance to protest. Rosa grabbed her beloved top hat and placed it on her head. Leaving her room, Rosa stalked through the corridors, hiding in the shadows when she thought she heard someone approach. Remembering the tour that Break had given her they day before she made her way to the Reinsworth Library.

Finally reaching her destination Rosa opened the grand doors of the library, letting the smell of leather bound books wash over her. She smiled at the memories the smell brought her and walked in.

"Right, let's get started…" Rosa mumbled as she took off her coat and placed it on the back of a chair. Joker finally wiggled out of the coat pocket and clambered onto the table. He watched Rosa as she walked towards the nearest bookshelf.

"What are we looking for again?" Joker questioned.

"Anything and everything to do with **that**," Rosa answered as she thumbed through a thick book "right, let's look through these." She gathered a couple of books and placed them in front of Joker.

"WOAH! We gotta go through all these!? No way!" He protested as he stared at the seemingly huge pile.  
"Yes, now stop whingeing and get on wi-" Rosa was cut off when a familiar voice floated from the door of the Library

"Good morning, Miss Rosabella, you're up early." Break appeared behind her Rosa making her jump and making Joker go still.

_What the. How come I didn't sense his presence!?_

_"_Ah, yes I have always been a morning person. And please, call me Rosa." she faked a smile hoping he would believe it to be real. Break chuckled along with the doll she vaguely remembered being called Emily.

"I can tell~" He commented, the teasing smile never leaving his face. "What brings you to the Library Miss Rosabella~?" Rosa's eyes darkened slightly at the question but the smile never left her face.

"Well, I have always loved reading and since you showed me where the library was yesterday I thought I should come here and find a story or two. With permission of course." She quickly retorted, silently hoping that Break never noticed Joker sitting up right. Break smile grew wider.

"Well, I'm sure you will like it here then. I shall leave you to it then, remember breakfast is soon~" With that he waved and skipped out of the library, closing the door behind him. Rosa stared at the door for a moment before turning her back to it. She sighed  
"That was close. But we are going to have to keep an eye on that one…."

Break walked down the corridor, smiling.

_Interesting~ I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one~_

* * *

Taadaa! Finished~! Not bad eh? Not bad for someone who is a bad authoress but you all love me don't ya? *Shot*

*Ahem* Well, if there is any mistakes please please please tell me and I will fix them!

Please rate and review!


	3. Settling in

Dear god! Another chapter so soon!? Is XxLILDreamerxX ill or something!? No I'm not but hey. Anyway I'm surprised myself that I produced a new chapter so soon. I really should be writing the next chapter for Wild times but what happened to Gray made me too depressed that the plot bunnies are not working...  
*AHEM* I do not own Pandora Hearts all I own are my own-freaky- characters Rosa and Joker!

* * *

"Argh! Rosa, can we stop? My head feels like it's gonna explode." Joker whined as he looked up from a book filled with small cramped writing. Rosa sighed as she stared down at the pages, willing for the information to go into her head.

"No, it needs to be done. Although at this rate we are going it's gonna take years before we get anywhere." Giving up, Rosa placed her head onto the table and sighed. She turned her head to the side and stared at the large pile of books that she had gathered. As she stared at the pile of books, her mind wandered to what happened earlier._ Xerxes Break…He can approach me without me knowing he's there…If I want to reach__ my goal then I'm going to have to be careful…tch. I might have to alter the plans _Rosa's eyes narrowed at the thought of changing everything she planned all because of one annoying person.

"Oi, Rosa, isn't about time for breakfast?" Joker brought her out of her thoughts at the word breakfast.

"Hmm? O-oh, yeah…" Rosa sat up and stretched, looking at the pile of books that they yet to go through, Rosa frowned. She stood up and stretched yet again before picking up the pile of books and walked slowly to the many book shelves to put them back.  
"Hey, I can put them back you know. I can just turn into my true form and-"Joker started but Rosa shook her head.

"No, you will make a mess of the floor and I don't want to explain why there are puddles of blood in the library. You're a secret, remember?"

"Yeah, but Riem and the people at Pandora know me, shouldn't they have told that Sharon girl as this is her house?"

"No, they didn't. I think they think that I would tell them as I'm just an innocent girl remember?" Rosa smirked at the last part as she was anything but innocent. After putting all the books away Rosa grabbed her coat and held it over her shoulder, not bothering to put it on. "Come on, let's go." Rosa held out her arms allow Joker to jump into them. Rosa took one last glance around the library before hurrying out of the doors, making her way to her room to drop of her coat.

"Alright Joker, stay here. When breakfast is over I will come and get you." Rosa said as she placed Joker on the bed alongside her coat.

"What!? No way! I wanna come to have breakfast as well, I wanna eat all the yummy food!" Joker protested stubbornly, making Rosa sigh and roll her eyes.

"You don't need to eat dimwit. And I want to keep an eye on Break, but I also want you to guard my hat as well. I don't trust Break at all so who know if he comes here and snoops around." Joker stared at her as she took off her hat.

"Please Joker. Please? Look I will even get down onto my hands and knees and beg if I have too." Just as she was about to follow her threat Joker crossed his arms and mumbled,

"Will you buy me all the sweets I want?" Rosa blinked at the request.

"Within reason, I only make so much you know." She reasoned as she inwardly sighed with relief.

"Then yes! I, JOKER, THE GREATEST CHAIN IN THE WORLD, WILL HAPPILY GUARD YOUR MAGICIANS HAT LADY ROSABELLA! AHAHAHA!" Joker shouted loudly, his ego obviously bigger than his common sense.

"Shut up idiot! Someone will hear you if you shout!" Rosa quickly grabbed him and placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his shouts. When she was sure he would be quiet, she gently placed him on the bed and put her hat next to him. She bade her goodbyes and just as she was walking out of the door Joker spoke up.

"Hey, what do I do if that weirdo does come here?" He questioned. Rosa stopped in her tracks and turned her head round to look at Joker. Grinning.

"Do what you want, just don't paint the walls with too much red as it will be a pain to clean~" With that she left room, leaving Joker to shudder.

"Dear god that girl is scarier than any chain I swear."

Rosa hurried to the dining hall when she saw Oz and Alice in front of her. _Well, it might not be too bad to form some connections. I'm only going to use them anyway._ With that thought Rosa called to Oz and Alice, successfully making them turn around.  
"Ah, good morning Rosa!" Oz greeted cheerfully when he saw her.

"Morning, Oz, Alice!" Rosa smiled cheerfully in return and struck up a small conversation with the as they walked to the dining hall. As they entered Rosa quickly spotted a purple haired figure out of the corner of her eye. Narrowing her eyes slightly before plastering a smile on her face and bowed her good mornings. She sat down and soon emerged into the strange conversations of Oz, Alice and Gilbert.

"Shut up seaweed head, you're annoying."

"Who are you telling to shut up you stupid rabbit!?"

Rosa mentally grimaced at their, err, heated conversation. _Are these guys really the all amazing Pandora members? They're acting like children in a playground!_ A sudden movement to her left caught her eye and she quickly registered it was Break walking out of the Dining room. Her eyes narrowed as he turned to say something to Sharon before looking her way. And smiling. Rosa's eyes narrowed slightly more as she discretely watched him leave the room.

"Hey, Rosa? Are you okay?" Rosa turned her head to face Oz and smiled again.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She chirped cheerfully, "Sorry, I was day dreaming! It's a bad habit of mine ahaha!" She laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. Oz seemed to accept the excuse and went back to trying to break up the argument between Alice and Gilbert.

After breakfast Rosa made an excuse to leave so that she could quickly get back to her room. As she opened the door she silently wished that Break didn't to snoop around because of Joker followed her orders then it would be a hard time to explain how Break disappeared.

"Yo, you're back! Did you have fun?" Rosa mentally sighed with relief as Joker was still inside the stuffed doll and the room was how she left it.

"Yeah I had fun I guess. These people here a wierd though." she replied as she remembered the conversations they had.

"Pfft, like you're one to talk...actually niether am I. Oh yeah, Jackie said he's getting bored and he wants to play again." Joker said as he climbed onto Rosa's shoulders.

"He did? Poor Jackie. I haven't had the time to play with him recently...I also have to get the mirror out so I can visit him and his brother." Rosa concluded as she put her hat back on. She pushed it up as it fell over her eyes and stared out the balcony windows. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Joker jumped off her shoulder and flopped down on the bed, fooling anyone who came in that he was an actually stuffed doll.

"Come in." Rosa called as she turned around to see a maid enter.

"Miss Rosabella, Lady Sharon asks if you would like to join her and her friends for tea and cake." The maid bowed and Rosa instantly perked up at the sound of cake.

"Yes, sure." Rosa smiled a genuine smile as she followed the maid.

_Oi! Don't forget meee! I want cake aswell! Don't you dare leave me! ROOOOSAAAAA! _

Rosa paused in her tracks and sighed before turning around and grabbing Joker, knowing that she will never hear the end of it if she didn't take him.

_Thank you~_

Rosa followed the maid to where she will be having tea with Sharon and the other. She smiled when she saw them and bowed her thanks to the maid.

"Thank you. Even though I am a stranger you're still treating me like a friend." She sat down next to Alice who was biting into some meat.

"It's nothing. You're not a stranger if we know who you are, no?" Sharon smiled gently and Rosa smiled with her.

_Oi, you're not losing your sight are you? I know you can be a softie but you said you have to find out no matter what. Remember!? _

Rosa nodded slightly and tried to shake any guilt out of her. Nothing good will come if she let her emotions get in her way, so Rosa shook her head slightly and threw herself into a conversation with everyone, ignoring the slight stab of guilt in her heart. As she was laughing along Break suddenly appeared, again without Rosa sensing him.

"Ah, Break, you're back." Sharon greeted him as he grabbed a cake off Oz's plate.

"Oi!" Oz protested as Break ate it.  
"Indeed. Miss Rosabella, I have something for you~" He said with that ever-present teasing smile on his face. Rosa blinked owlishly, wondering what on earth could he have. He handed over a paper file to her and she opened it to meet a vivid image of a dead body. Rosa blinked again and looked up at Break who continued to smile.

"You're a member of Pandora are you not? There is a belief that the killer is someone who made an illegal contract with a chain, and its your job to find out if it is. And if it is, then you have to destroy it before it kills anymore~"

Rosa tried her hardest not to seem happy and nodded solemnly.

"Sure, I will do it."

_hahaha~ this shall be fun~_

* * *

Woah! O_O This is the biggest chapter I have ever done I think!

Well that's it, I need to go and drink something healthy as I've drunk a whole 2 litre bottle of Dr Pepper by myself as I wrote this...not like you readers care anyway :P

Please tell me if I make mistakes! PLEASE! I BEG OFF YOU! I will give you cookies if you find any and tell me!

Please rate and review to get the next chapter!


	4. Jokers real form

Okay, I wasn't gonna post this for a while but it was bugging me as it was just sitting in my laptop so I decided to post it...Ahh its so hot here I think I might melt, but before I do I shall disclaim!  
I do not own Pandora Hearts all I own are my characters Rosabella and Joker *Melts*

* * *

Rosa glanced out of the corner of her eye to look at the people sharing the carriage. She watched Alice and Gilbert argue whilst Oz just laughed. She frowned as she thought she would be alone with Joker. But now they can't relax and still put up a façade because those three are tagging along. Rosa remembered the reason why the trio was tagging along.

"_Alice and Oz will be coming along with you, Miss Rosabella." Break casually said as Rosa was putting on her coat. She stopped as she was pulling her arm through her sleeve._

_"What? Err, can I ask why?" Alarm bells rang in Rosabella's head. Oz walked up to Rosabella with Alice and Gilbert following behind.  
"We have to find something of Alice's. I hope you don't mind us coming along, Rosa." He explained. Rosa nodded  
"I understand, I don't mind." Rosa smiled._

Rosa smacked her forehead on the carriage window at her own stupidity._ Dammit I should have made something up. Now Joker and I can't move around freely! Rosa you're such an Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _Rosa repeated smacked her forehead on the window which caught the attention of her carriage mates.

"Err, Rosa…Are you okay?" Oz asked as he looked at her worriedly along with Alice. Rosa stopped what she was doing and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I was trying to wake myself up as I was feeling sleepy. Ahaha~!" She faked a girly laugh which the pair seemed to accept and laughed along.

"If you're tired you should sleep, it's going to be a long journey anyway…" Gilbert spoke up from the corner. Rosa faked a smile and nodded.

"If you don't mind, then…good night." Rosa leaned back and crossed her legs; she titled her top hat over her eyes and closed them. Listening to Alice's and Oz's conversation she smiled slightly at their naivety and at their eagerness in their task. The rest of the carriage journey was peaceful apart from the odd argument between Alice and Gilbert with the intervention from Oz.  
By dusk the carriage had arrived at the town where the supposed illegal contractor was located. The group walked to an Inn whilst Rosa carried on.  
"Oi, Rosabella –"Gilbert started but Rosa cut him off

"It's Rosa." She deadpanned before stopping to turn around and face him.

"Rosa, where are you going? There Inn's here." He questioned, obviously confused on why Rosa was carrying on as she was the one who pointed out the Inn in the first place.

"Oh, I'm going to go look around the city and try and find who this illegal contactor is." She smiled reassuringly "Don't worry; I slept nearly the whole journey here so I have a large amount of energy to burn off. I will send a message when I find out who it is, so that you come and find the thing that belongs to Alice~" And with that she waved and walked off, leaving the trio behind. As the figures of the trio started to get smaller and smaller Joker finally spoke up.

"Well that was successful, although we could've gone into the Inn and then snuck out." Joker said as he popped his head out of Rosa's coat pocket. She shook her head and smiled gently.

"Nah, it's too bothersome, I'd rather just make an excuse and go from there…" Rosa yawned and rubbed her eye, slightly tired.  
"Oi oi oi, what happened to this 'large amount of energy' that needs to be burned off? You could've gone with them and rested up!" Joker asked as Rosa yawned again.  
"Joker, stop mothering me. Remember, I work best at night~" Rosa grinned at the last bit and Joker smirked.  
"Even though you're afraid of the dark?"

"Shut up."

"Ahahahaha-bmfh!" Jokers laugh was cut off when Rosa stuffed him in her coat pocket. With that she picked up her pace and started to have a look around the town.

"Hey, Jokes, sense anything? 'Cause I can't." Rosa mumbled, making sure no passer-by could hear her.

_Nope, I've got nothing…which means right now the chain must be residing in the body of the contractor…or that there is just a human killer…_

Rosa nodded her and wandered around a bit more before sitting down on a bench and looked at the evening sky. Sighing, she once again stood up and made her way to the Inn to tell the tag-along-trio of her finding. Just as she was making her way, Rosa paused in mid step.

_Hey, Rosa, feel that? It's a chain!_

"Yeah. Let's go!" Rosa turned her body and started to run towards where she and Joker felt the presence of a chain. As they got closer and closer a foul smell reached their noses.  
"Urgh, don't chains take a bath once in a while!?" Rosa groaned as she covered her nose as the smell became more and more powerful.

_Judging by the smell, the chain must be a relative of the Grim chain._

_"_Which is? Because whatever it is, it stinks!"

_…..I dunno, I never went near the stinky ones…_

"Helpful!" Rosa snarled and ran down an alleyway until she came face to race with a man in his middle ages. Rosa narrowed her eyes as she stared at the man. He had his back to her and was unaware of her and Joker's presence.

"That's it my dear, time for your din-dins…heehee. Yes, you like the idea of that woman and child as your din-dins, heehee hee." He cackled, still oblivious to Rosa's and Jokers presence. Rosa coughed loudly making the man jump and spin around to face her.

"You! H-h-h-how long have you been there!?" He screeched as he stared at her. Rosa shrugged her shoulders and examined her red gloved hands.

"Long enough to know that you're the illegal contractor~" She said as she looked up from her hands. The man screeched again and a caterpillar like chain appeared before them.

_Oh, so it was just a smelly Grim then?_

"If you were a detective you would be a crap one!" Rosa snarled before jumping out of the way of a missile that flew out of the Grims hand. Rosa skid to a halt and stood up straight.

"Rosa!" Rosa turned to see the person who called her name and saw Oz, Alice and finally Gilbert run up.

"Ha? Another Grim?" Alice asked and Rosa momentarily wondered if they met a Grim before. Rosa smiled and put her arm out to stop any of the approaching any further.

"Don't worry, we will handle it. It's our job anyway." Rosa grinned and stepped forward. She took off her top hat and bowed towards the man.

"Good evening sir, and welcome to the show~" She greeted in a sing song voice and placed her top hat back on her head. The man ignored her and the Grim attacked once again. Rosa jumped out of the way again and this time landed on top of a lamppost.

"Ah, I'm sorry if you find the introduction boring, but don't fret. The funs Just begun~" Rosa grinned.

"Isn't that right, Joker?" As soon as the words flew out of Rosa's mouth a creepy giggle echoed through the alleyway making the man frightened.

"W-w-who's there!?" He screeched as he looked around frantically making the owner of the giggle laugh even more. A Large dark figure appeared behind the chain and contractor. The figure grinned revealing a white set of shark like teeth.

"I'm behind you~ Teehee!" The figure floated through the contractor's body and appeared in front of the contractor, the figures back was turned to the group. As the figure came more into focus, Gilbert noticed something was dripping down from the figure. Blood. Joker, the chain, was cloaked in a red and black stripped tatty cloak that reached up a red and black ruff, a dark face held lying down crescent shaped eyes with red pupils. On top of the head was a black and red jester's hat with each tail having a skull on the end of it. Joker giggled again as he spun around.  
"Ah~ It feels so nice to be in this form again~!" He laughed as he continued to twirl around in mid-air, paying no mind to the Grim and contractor until the Grim shot missiles at Joker. Joker easily moved out of the way and frowned.

"That's not very nice; if you want to play rough you should have told me!" And with that he grinned and rushed towards Grim, dodging each and every missile that was thrown, or more likely shot at him. Black, stick like arms appeared out of Jokers cloak, leading up to claw like hands. Joker slashed at the Grim making him howl in pain along with his contractor. The Grim retaliated by grabbing Joker and throwing him into the nearest building, making it crumble beneath him. Joker groaned and floated into an upright position, rubbing his behind with his large hand. "That hurt~!" Jokers grin was gone and rushed at the Grim again, chains coming out of the cloak. At the end of the chains was pointed skull that dug into the Grim making it and its contractor scream in pain. Rosa frowned and jumped down from her position on top of the lamp post and landed on all fours, getting up, Rosa dusted herself down and looked at the contractor and frowned.

"Joker, turn it down a bit…." She called as the contractor screamed in agony again.

"What? Rose, it's gonna hurt him no matter what I do! And anyway, would you rather me hurry up, or let him get dragged down to the abyss!?" He yelled in retaliation as he slashed repeatedly at the restrained Grim, slightly giggling at its cries of pain. Rosa sighed and tipped her hat down, mumbling a sorry to the contractor. As soon as the words left her mouth a final cry of pain echoed through the alleyway before the Grim disappeared. The contractor lost consciousness and Joker quickly caught him before he fell to the ground. Rosa walked up to the unconscious man and took off her top hat, paying no mind to the stares she received at her back, and pulled out a white blanket. The trio continue to stare as she placed the blanket over the man after Joker placed him down gently on the ground. She put her top hat back on and turned towards the trio and raised an eye brow.

"Finished staring?" She smiled as Joker disappeared and felt him twitch in her coat pocket. She walked up to the group and looked over to Alice. "Found what you was looking for?" Alice shook her head.  
"No, it wasn't here…." She stared past Rosa's shoulder; Rosa smiled sympathetically and ruffled Alice's hair.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be able to find what you are looking for," Bringing her hand back to her side Rosa continued to smile "shall we go back?"

Elsewhere.

"Hooo, how interesting~" Break smiled as he continued to read the file in his hands. Sharon looked up from her tea cup and aimed her eyes at break.  
"Found something interesting, Break?" She asked, curiosity written on her face as Break continued to smile down at the folder. Sharon glanced down at the label of the folder.

'Rosabella Harrington'

"So, you found out something that she's been trying to hid?" Sharon questioned again. Break continued to smile and snapped the folder shut with one hand.

"It seems that Miss Rosabella and Joker are not all what they seem~" He chuckled as looked out of the window, noting that the setting sun caused the sky to look like it was splattered with blood.

_Interesting, Miss Rosabella, It shall be fun to see what your next move is~_

* * *

*Still melted* Well, thats that, I'm off to find some ice cream or something so I will be grateful if you could review...come on it will take you a few seconds, I even allow anonymousreviews so don't be shy, I will give you a virtual hug and cookie if you review! Buh bye for now!


	5. An unlikely deal

Sorry for the long wait but my internet was turned off and it was only put back on until recently. This chapter may not be what I intended because as I was typing this up my laptop decided to play the lovely game 'Randomly turn off and piss ofXxLILDreamerxX as she was in mid-sentance' Hmph, then I lost my notes so I had to type this up from memory and improvise. *sigh*. As I promised virtual cookies for all those who reviewed. Horray! Virtual cookies! *Throws*

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters associated with it, all I own is this plot and my own characters Rosabella and Joker.

* * *

Rosa stretched her body as she sat in the carriage with the tag-along-trio; she yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. Oz coughed and looked towards Rosa, successfully catching her attention.

"Mmm?" She asked, before yawning once again.

"When we were facing that chain, you said 'welcome to the show'..." Oz started, curiosity written all over his face. Rosa laughed gently and took off her hat.

"If my appearance hasn't given it away already, I'm a street magician~ I'm sure Gilbert recognised me, as he often passes the Market where I perform." Rosa explained as she did a mini bow in her seat. Oz's eyes sparkled at the word magician.

"You're seriously a Magician!?" He asked excitedly. Rosa laughed and placed her hat back on her head. Reaching down to her white belt, Rosa opened a white pouch with one hand and brought out a deck of cards. She shuffled the deck of cards quickly, flipping a card before continuing shuffling [1]. After shuffling the deck, Rosa spread the cards face down in her hand and held them out in front of Alice. "Go on, take one, but don't let me see it." Alice extended a hand and took a card, she looked down at the card and Oz peered over her shoulder, even Gilbert glanced at it. Alice looked up and tilted her head.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now put it back, face down of course," Rosa watched Alice put back the card amongst the spread cards in Rosa hands. Rosa gathered the cards into a pile and started shuffling [2] the cards once again, her hands came to a rest and she held the cards in one palm whilst she placed her left over the top of the deck and closed her brown eyes.

"Alright, your card was," Rosa opened her eyes and plucked a seemingly random card out of the deck in her palm and smirks down at it "The Ace of spades am I correct?" Taking her answer from the baffled and amazed carriage mates she knew she was right. She chuckled at the response and started shuffling again.  
"Okay, want another round?"

Break waltzed in Rosa's room, fully well knowing that she was on her way back, but he didn't care. After reading a rather _interesting_ file on Rosa and her Chain Break wanted to do a bit of investigating before he set his plans into motion. He wanted to see her little show for a bit longer, from the start it amused him and now it was damn right hilarious how she thought how she could out smart him, in a game that he was the master off nether the less.

He glanced round the room with his wine red eye as he stood in the doorway. _Hnn, she's good at keeping tidy, anyone else would have settled in and lay out possessions. _Break walked in a bit further and opened a draw. Nothing was in there. _This on the other hand looks like no one was here._ Break examined the room a bit further but found no traces of anyone, let alone a seemingly 'innocent sixteen year old girl'. Break smiled, obviously not deterred from his finding and skipped, yes skipped, out Rosa's room and shut the door behind him.

He couldn't _wait_ until Rosa returned.

Rosa and co. returned home after the fairly long, yet entertaining, trip back to the Reinsworth mansion. As she stepped into her room after a quick briefing with Sharon and Break she flopped down on the bed, unaware Break had be in the room earlier. She took her hat off and placed it on the bedside cabinet next to the bed. She sat up a stretched her body and she glanced out onto the balcony, the sun was setting as the trip home took the whole day.

"I know that look on your face, you're thinking about something, aren't you?" Joker asked as he placed a sweet in his mouth and chomped down on it loudly. Rosa snorted and grabbed one for herself.

"Since when am I not thinking, I'm a master mind remember~" She teased as she licked her fingers to remove the remains of the sticky sweet. "Right, now listen up Joker." Rosa stood in front of Joker with her hands on her hips, vaguely reminding him of one of the plump wives that stay at home waiting for their drunk husband to return up, but that's another story.

"Yeah?" Joker asked, pausing in shoving a rather large bon bon in his cheek.

"I've decided to take another look in the Library, tonight, as people will be asleep so it will be easier for us to sneak around. It will also mean that hopefully Break won't be around." She stated firmly.

"Okay~ can I take my sweets along?" Joker asked before resuming to shove the bon bon in his mouth.

"No, you shouldn't take food into a Library, what if you got it all over the books?" She scolded Joker slightly. Now all they had to do was wait.

Time passed slowly for Rosa and by the time she deemed it safe enough to 'snoop' as Joker put it, it was midnight. Rosa got up from her comfortable position on the bed and stretched her limbs, energy and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She grabbed her hat twirled it in her hands before placing it on her head, slipping on her coat; she grabbed the candle stick which produced a soothing glow amongst the dark.

"Joker, you ready?" She asked quietly, as if she feared someone could hear her.

"Ready as I will ever be~" Joker giggled and climbed to sit on her shoulder. Rosa nodded and slipped through the door and into the twining corridor. Rosa paused as she stared at the dark mass before her, her fears momentarily coming back. Shaking her head, Rosa continued her way, letting the soothing light lead the way.

Rosa stopped at the large oak doors of the Library and twisted the door handle with her free hand and walked into the room. The room was dark so Joker quickly formed into his true self, the rag doll now empty fell to the floor. Joker quickly zoomed round the room and lite it up, turning the light switch on [2] before floating back to Rosa.

"Thanks, but you do know your dripping blood onto the floor right?" She deadpanned and Joker looked down and behind him, revealing a trail of blood, opps.

"Argh!" Joker wailed and held his head in his hands, his hat sagging. Rosa rolled her eyes before setting down the candle on a nearby table. She rummaged in her pouch before taking out the Black jack card and threw it at the blood trail. The card, along with the blood, glowed before disappearing. Rosa raised an eyebrow when she heard clapping behind her.

"Bravo, bravo, more, more!" Joker squealed falsely as he clapped his hand, Rosa poked her tongue out.  
"Hush you, now help me look!" She said before turning away to get comfortable. Joker's form faded into black clouds before disappearing. He then sat up from the floor, his body now back in the possession of the rag doll. The two of them soon settled in and started thumbing their way through the books. Rosa picked up a book with no title, just a faded brown cover. Piping her interest Rosa started to thumb her way through the book, her brown eyes absorbing the words on the page. Rosa's eyes widened as she read what was on the page.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of Joker. Along with someone else.

"What's it, Miss Rosabella?" A familiar voice floated from behind her, making her freeze momentarily before turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Break. Please, call me Rosa, 'Miss Rosabella makes me sound like an old lady." She smiled as she said this, obviously avoiding the question.

"Hnn. I asked you a question, Miss Rosabella." Rosa's cheerful mask slipped slightly, but she still kept a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really understand." She said airily, mentally warning Joker to stay still on the desk behind her.

Break placed his sleeve in front of his mouth a chuckled, making Rosa's eyebrow twitch.

"She's avoiding the question, suspicious~!" Emily chanted from Break's shoulder. Break's eye bore into Rosa's as he stared down at her, the smile never leaving his face. Break took a step forward as Rosa took a step back.

"Shall I answer the question then, Miss Rosabella?" He asked smoothly, his smile widening. "You see Miss Rosabella that 'book' in that dainty little hand of yours, is nothing but lies." Break smiled as he watched Rosa frown and glance down at the book in her hand.

"I figured out your little _magic show_ quite quickly, although you stunned me momentarily on how you pulled these _tricks_ of yours, I grant you this, I was very impressed you could fool me, even for a moment." Again, Break took another step forward as Rosa took a step back, but to no avail, she couldn't as the desk behind her inhibited any movement.

"What are you talking about?" Rosa asked harshly, any traces of her mask now gone.

"Miss Rosabella, you and your chain cannot fool these faded eyes of mine~"[3] with each passing word flying out of his mouth he stepped forward, closer to Rosa until he was literally staring down at her as she was a could few inches smaller than him. He bent down to her level and seemingly impossibly stepped closer to her until their noses were touching. His hand rose to cup her cheek, making her flinch at the contact.

"You're very interesting Miss Rosabella, and I can't help but feel _excited _when I watch you foolishly try to pull wool over people's eyes because it's so _fun_ to see you fail. You may have fooled my companions but you certainly have not fooled me. I know everything about your little game. I know how that stuffed doll of yours behind us is actually your chains sub form and how he is very capable on moving on his own, I know that you're no longer sixteen but you've actually been sixteen appearances wise for ten years now, I also know of the state your mind is in, how you were locked up in that mental war-"Break was cut off when Rosa slapped her hand over Break's mouth silencing him.

"Shut. Up." She growled out, her brown eyes hardening. Break on the other hand wasn't deterred, oh no, in fact, he found it amusing.

"Strike a nerve did I?" He chuckled and stood up properly. He spun around and walked away before pausing and turning around again.

"I've taken an interest in you, Miss Rosabella, so how about we strike up a deal~?" He asked, that smug grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh? And why should I make a deal with you?" Rosa asked, as Joker sat up and rubbed his head. Break watched this before opening his mouth.

"Why? Miss Rosabella, are you in any position to banter with me? I recall you being watched by the higher ups of Pandora, it seems they don't trust you." Rosa eyes narrowed. "I think it will be in your, ah, best interest if you make a deal with me." Break smiled at Rosa. Rosa sighed, placed the book on the table, before sitting on the table and crossing her legs.

"Go on." A small smile quirked on her lips as she looked at him. Breaks smiled widened, if it got any wider it would be creepy, but again, that's a different story.

"Both you and I want to find out about the Tradrgy of Sabrie, I have links that you need, and you have links that I need. It's a win-win really, I use you, and you use me. Simple~" Rosa smirked at the offer and pushed herself of the table.

"So you're giving me permission to use you all I want? To get what I want?" Rosa asked as she stared up at him.

"As long as I can use you of course~" Break nodded. Rosa's smirk widens and she held out her hand in front of her.

"You got yourself a deal."

As the clock struck one, in the lone library two figures hands joined, the silhouettes outlined by the full moon's light that streamed next to the window.

_A magician and a clown, this show is defiantly going to get entertaining~_

* * *

Whoohoo~ Done, Ahh I feel so relieved that this is finally done.

[1] I'm probably going to get bricked for this buuuuuuuuuuuuut..._Everyday I'm shuffling~ _*bricked*

[2] I swear that they have electricity...

[3] Again, whether I heard it in the anime, or read it in the manga, I think I remember Break saying it, so I do not own this line either *sigh*

Anyway, Mr/Miss Guest, you now have more of a Break scene, enjoy~

As usual reviewers will be loved, hugged and worshipped.


End file.
